


Kiss and Tell

by FoggySunday



Category: Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-10-10
Packaged: 2018-07-25 16:32:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7539874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoggySunday/pseuds/FoggySunday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>養成類的父嫁……雙性Bucky，有可能有後續，有可能寫長篇帶柯王子玩。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Kiss and Tell

他们的婚礼低调得无人知晓。  
Bucky嫁给了他的Steve。其实不久以前，他只是Steve的孩子，正确来说，是养子。在他年满十六岁之后，他突然知道，他敬重的父亲和他毫无血缘关系。一时间的发现让他不知道该是高兴还是烦恼，Bucky想，他喜欢Steve太久了。年少的他因为身体的特殊原因，害怕与外人交流。  
他有Steve了，Bucky想，自己已经是世界上最幸福的小孩了。单身父亲Steve很疼他，大宅子，公主床，可爱的后花园，足够陪伴他的时间……只要他一开口，Steve都会满足。  
Steve是军人，在平和的年代里，他不需要征战前方。他有足够的金钱和宏伟的背景，健壮的体魄和严肃的面容，但作为父亲的他，固然对Bucky总是温柔似水，以此，单亲的Bucky的成长史不存在女性，也不需要女性。  
青春期的Bucky内心极度敏感，身体开始慢慢变得成熟的他却没有摆脱少时的稚气。他和普通的青少年不一样，有着女孩子的特征。胸部变得柔软，腰肢的曲线也变得婀娜，臀部也从扁平的屁股变得像可爱小姑娘那样白嫩细致。即使如此，Steve仍然一如既往的细心很耐心，爱着他，照顾他。这种本应是亲子般的爱和照顾，在时间的推移下，渐渐地发酵成禁忌的感情。  
Steve发现，当Bucky穿着单薄睡衣，只穿了一件薄纱内裤跳上自己的床时，一切都不再一样了。父亲何尝没有试过和孩子共眠？Bucky毫无防备的让Steve从后面抱着他，主动把父亲宽厚的手掌按在自己柔软的小胸上，用双腿夹着对方的另一条手臂。安然入睡的Bucky感觉不到身后的Steve的心跳变得快速，体温开始上升。但是Steve知道，他必须把这种怪异的念头扼杀在初期。  
然而，Bucky也一样。他对父亲的憧憬，渐渐变成了奇妙的爱。他坦白得很，毕竟调皮的小孩总是想方设法得到Steve更多的关心。久而久之，关爱的怀抱变成了缠绵的紧偎，亲脸礼变成了拥吻，单纯的和爸爸入眠之前的讲故事时间，变成了情人间的暧昧摩挲。  
在那个风和日丽的日子，Bucky主动和Steve告白了。  
和平常一样，他在他梳理白金色头发的时候，敲开他的房门，轻描淡写地说了一句，Steve，我爱你。  
小鹿长大了，在狮子的保护下长大了。Bucky从后面抱着他的父亲，搂住他仍旧壮实的腰，侧脸轻轻贴上Steve浅浅的背沟，呼吸吐在了有点发灰的白衬衫上，没有说话。Steve照样的放下了梳子，系好了领带，他默默用手握起了Bucky的双手，手心抚过小鹿骨感的手背，指尖来回犹豫般地一下一下弹动Bucky的指缝。  
Steve猛地转过了身，一下子把Bucky搂住了。他和Bucky四目双对——Bucky正惊讶地看着失控般的Steve，低下了头，把脸埋在自己的项窝之间，粗糙的脸部肌肤拱住了脉搏跳动的位置，鼻梁顶住了鼻梁。父亲没有说话，他放下了庄严的眉目，白色的粗眉因为Bucky脖子上汗珠的原因贴上了Bucky细腻的肌肤。平时批阅几寸厚的公文也只要一瞬间的Steve，这一刻，他仿佛凝集了所有的力气，才敢小心翼翼地回应，我，我也很喜欢你。他再也不肯放开他的小鹿了。  
*  
他们很快就有了爱情的结晶。Bucky雌雄结合的身体有着让胎儿成熟的充分条件，经过Steve的播种后，那块沃土就被激活了。  
Bucky的世界里只有他一个人。他不仅不再出门，而且甚至连房间门都不想迈出。而Steve决定，在Bucky孕期早期时，就得把文书工作全部完成，再晚一点，就得全副身心地给他的小鹿付出了。  
这天，Steve也是回来得很晚。他安静地打开了房门，借助窗外的微弱灯光洗刷完毕后，便准备休息了。年轻的爱人大概已经睡着了，Steve看了一眼床头残留稍许牛奶的玻璃杯，欣慰地笑着。他的Bucky像小时候那么乖巧，像按照父亲嘱咐一样，自觉地喝完Steve要求的牛奶再睡。Steve擦干身体后，没有穿睡衣，他爬上了床，轻轻揭开被子，怀抱着Bucky，隔着睡衣把焐热了的手心放在了对方的小腹上，感受着那个有着自己基因的胚胎的生命力。  
他把膝盖蹭进了小鹿的双腿之间，用大腿贴上了Bucky的私处。轻薄的丝质内裤渗透了Bucky的体液后，濡湿得透明。Steve庞大的身躯贴近了小爱人，他用手抬起了头，趁着明朗的月色，欣赏着Bucky恬静的侧脸。熟睡了的小鹿均匀地呼吸着，纤长的睫毛阴影安静地落在脸颊上，偶尔喉咙会咕噜一下，做出吞咽的动作。Steve看着他的宝贝，情不自禁地笑了，他不由得想起了昔日还是他孩子时候的Bucky，在和他一起睡的时候，毫不客气的大大咧咧地占了他一张床，而他只能无可奈何地睡在角落；而现在，他从小养大的小宝贝，终于嫁了给自己，让他抱在怀里共眠了，Steve撩起Bucky额头带着汗汽的碎发，亲吻他出汗的额头，再到薄薄的眼皮，然后是仍留着牛奶迹的嘴唇。  
白发人慢慢地，慢慢地把对方整个人都搂入怀中。他单手就包裹住Bucky的胸部，柔软的胸部在孕期中迅速发育，好比进行了第三次发育一样，更加发涨，更加光滑柔嫩。Steve轻捻乳尖，小樱桃竟在睡熟的主人不知情的情况下硬了起来，于是，Steve更是用指头打着圈儿，食指指腹按了按乳尖的凹槽，那里有点湿，宛如有股引力似的，黏了黏老头子粗糙的手指。  
“奶水酝酿好了吗？”Steve解开了丝绸睡衣的唯一一根绑带，悄悄地给Bucky脱下了衣服。他把Bucky翻了过来一点，自己退进了被窝，用舌头慢慢地舔小鹿的乳尖，仿佛遇见了甘露一样，Steve爱不惜手的单手捏起了一边的奶子，不急不忙地用舌尖由下至上地舔弄硬起的乳头。黑暗中，他无法看清对方的样子，但Bucky明显的起了反应——他弓起了腰，条件反射般地把胸部往父亲的嘴里送。他亲眼见证者Bucky的乳房尺寸日益增长，干脆把手臂垫在对方的腰下借位，好让乖孩子舒舒服服地享受父亲的疼爱。  
平躺的Bucky双手分别搭在耳旁，嘴巴微微张开，呼吸变得急促起来。他娇喘着，低调的叫床声好比刚刚出生的小猫，生理本能让他不得不咿咿呀呀地求着要狮子喂养他。作为老军人的Steve耐心很足，宽大的手掌熟能生巧地按摩Bucky的乳肉，娴熟的技巧让小鹿的叫床由不安的喘息变得安适。他喜欢Bucky这种叫床声，不是露骨得像妓女一样的尖声叫喊，而是只说给他一个人听的委婉情话。  
Bucky慢慢地睁开眼睛——Steve瞬间就知道了那双灰绿的眼睛有了反应——在黑夜中如同绿宝石的眼珠，视线正惹火地盯着在自己胸前泄欲的老头子。  
“醒过来了么？”Steve柔声道，仍然没有停下口中的动作。  
小鹿没有吃惊。他歪了歪脑袋，缓缓地说：“今天喝了一杯牛奶再睡，现在有点饿……”他突然一个激灵，“轻点儿，Stevie……”  
“我还是比较喜欢听你叫我Daddy呢。”Steve皱了皱眉，然后猛地把乳尖吮吸起来。  
“等……啊！”Bucky一惊。左侧的乳尖被完全含住，父亲的双唇贴上了猩红的乳晕，Steve故意发出淫乱的“滋滋”声，Bucky羞涩地闭起了眼睛不敢看他。黏滑的双唇内壁咪紧了乳尖，对方的舌尖在玩弄着硬得像成熟果子一样的乳尖，Bucky的呼吸加快了起来，心脏扑通扑通地跳动着，肉感的腰肢不自觉地在扭动，丝绸睡衣被完全脱落，在他的身下被拧成一团。  
肉感躯体上的浑圆乳房轻轻摇晃着，属于Bucky的初乳一滴一滴地被Steve吸了出来，Steve更是加把劲地把接下来的乳汁吸出。他松开嘴，食指和拇指捏住了乳晕——Bucky感到了一阵乳酸。  
“出来了，出来了哦……！”Steve有点兴奋地看着Bucky的左乳喷出一阵乳汁。像饿了很久的狮子一样，扑上去赶紧把它们通通舔干净。首次喷乳的Bucky累得胸前冒出了薄汗，Steve同样不嫌弃的把它们都舔走。痴情的父亲迷恋着孩子的一切，在打破了亲人的膈膜后，他终于可以在对方那副身体上尽情放肆。  
在乳汁舔过后，Steve攀了上去，亲了亲Bucky嘴角干掉了的牛奶迹，然后和他的小宝贝接吻。他的舌尖还残留着Bucky的初乳。尝尝自己的乳汁吧，Steve说。  
甘甜的奶水流淌在两人的口腔之间，Steve侵略般的要求Bucky全盘接受他的爱意，像兽类似的啃咬Bucky单薄的唇，吸紧鼓起的唇珠后顺带把乳汁送入口腔深处，Steve的舌头舔着Bucky的滑溜得像金鱼一样的舌，甜美的乳汁沾上了咸涩的唾液，美妙的感觉不言而喻。Bucky的眼角泛着泪水，他半闭着眼似乎是失去了知觉一样，任由Steve为所欲为。  
“不要害怕，宝贝。”  
Steve笑了，是父亲那样和蔼的笑。他摸摸Bucky的头，说道，“都交给Daddy，乖。”  
Bucky似懂非懂地点了点头。  
然后，熟手的手掌伸进了内裤里。没有什么弹性的小内裤很快就被Steve的手撑满了，Bucky害羞得把脸别了过去，盘起双手捂住了胸，蜷缩起来。父亲的胸膛贴上了他才长了一点点头的背，他既害怕又期待。Bucky一条腿被Steve抬起，对方的手指捏着私处外面的布料，轻轻一拉，勃起的阴茎伞顶贴上了Bucky雌性器官外的小缝隙。  
男性坚硬的龟头渗出了一点稀薄的前液，Bucky的下体同样湿漉漉的——据说是怀孕的关系，母体会自然地分泌更多的液体。Bucky感觉到阴唇内侧变得酥麻起来，他迷糊中用手握住了Steve的手腕，暗地催促他快一点。  
Steve执拗要进行前戏。他扒下对方的内裤，屈起膝盖，让Bucky的另一条腿搭在上面，卷起的布料小裤裤挂在了另一边雪白的大腿上。阴唇也因为动作而分开了一点点，Steve不紧不慢地搓玩湿得不成样子的缝隙，水分不断从体内渗出，Bucky尝试着夹拢小穴，却被Steve坏心眼的用手指顶在两边，任由水流从里面流出，流经股缝和大腿，然后沾湿了床单。  
“Stevie……不行呀……这样不行呀……”  
Bucky小声地求饶。下体像呼吸一样张开了嘴巴，一下一下地吸着Steve放在阴道口的两根指头，可Steve偏偏不插进去任何东西，反而用手掌摩挲Bucky最敏感的大腿内侧，惹得Bucky阵阵发抖，小穴打回原形一样，慢慢的张合下变得更加大，像个红酒瓶口似的张大嘴巴呼吸着。Steve忽然撑开了小穴，不让Bucky合起来。空荡荡的内侧接触到空气，这让Bucky感到稍许不适。小鹿不得不弯起了腰，低下头看看那个被父亲控制的穴口——Steve的手指正快速地摁玩软穴的内壁，猩红肉壁像磁石般地被吸引着，离不开那想被施了法术的色情手指。  
Steve的指交技术太过好了。还不到一会，对方的小穴就像失禁一样拼命喷水，只要Bucky一吸气，稀水就会从小穴深处喷出，Steve故意用手指打圈，夹起Bucky同样硬了的阴蒂，一根手指连续浅插穴口，水流像潮涌不断冒出。  
“怎么会这样……身体竟然会……不听我的使唤。”Bucky吃惊得不行，他挺直了腰窝，眼睛失神的看着前方。  
父亲胸有成竹地把玩Bucky的身体，看着他失控地潮吹。“像小时候一样，尿床了哦……”Steve捏了一把Bucky的屁股，“要有惩罚Bucky才会听话，对不？”  
“嗯……嗯？”Bucky漫不经心地回答，“没有呢……不是尿床……是潮吹……是潮吹啊……都是Stevie……都是Daddy不好……”  
“是吗？”Steve猛地挺进，才把龟头插了进去，就被Bucky贪婪地吸住了，“你看你，身体要诚实多了。”不顾Bucky的口是心非，Steve整根硬物在淫水的润滑下，完全地插进了Bucky紧致的通道中。肥厚的阴唇箍紧了阴茎根部，娇嫩的内侧与阴茎暴起的血管和略略粗糙的肌肤相互摩擦，后入的姿势最容易插到最深，Steve一手托起大腿，一手绕过小腹，从前面捻起Bucky敏感阴蒂。  
Bucky感到自己整个人都被Steve控制了。他的吐息越来越仓促，已经再也没有力气喊叫了，他蜷缩着脚趾，抓紧了枕头，整个人都处于绷紧的状态。  
父亲的技巧太好了……太棒了……  
床褥一下下抖动着，Steve从侧面抽插着。他的动作幅度并不大，Bucky能感到，父亲湿气的耻毛正在绒绒地骚着他翘臀的缝隙。Bucky像个荡妇一样，完全变成了Steve肉体的俘虏，要是突然离开Steve傲人的阳物，他估计自己马上会抓狂。Steve捏着他膨胀的阴蒂，怪异的舒服感涌上了全身。  
“已经可以了呢……Daddy……”Bucky请求着，卑微地请求着。  
Steve快速把阴茎挤到最深处。宁静的夜晚里，他们连汁水在交合处的咕噜声也听得一清二楚，小鹿被子宫被硬物顶住了。Steve忍住射精的冲动，把宫口撑到极致，酸酸痒痒的快感传遍了Bucky的全身，混合着Steve精子的水分甚至在挤压中从交合处的空隙中被挤出。  
乳尖……不……乳尖也有了反应？酸胀的胸部带回了Bucky的神志，Steve同样也注意到了，他拉过Bucky的手臂，还未等对方反应过来，立即咬住了喷乳的奶头。  
“很美味，很美味……太美味了，宝贝。”Steve激动地吸起了奶，语无伦次地说，“怀孕的孩子，孕育小生命的身体……最棒了，Buck……我爱你呢，Buck……”他大幅度地抽插起来，发热的雌性私处被磨得红透，Steve不为余力地撞击着对方的子宫口。  
Steve用尽全力顶入最深，他狂乱地扭着腰，舔舐小鹿湿哒哒的胸部上不断喷出的奶水，“只要被插，Buck就会喷乳了……”像是发现了什么秘密一样，Steve兴奋得像个孩子，双手爱抚Bucky纤细的身躯，还有捂住对方微微隆起的小腹。  
“在这里吗？孩子，在这里吗？”Steve期待的看了一眼小腹，又看了一眼爱人失神的可爱脸蛋。  
Bucky看着他，点了点头。  
整个手掌都覆盖住了爱人小小的腹部，Steve能察觉到自己的阴茎在里面抽插的节奏，还有爱情结晶的生命力，全部都被自己一手把握住了。爱液像泄洪一样，火热地浸过龟头，Steve浓稠的精液一口气喷落在Bucky体内深处。比体温稍低的精液较为微凉，Bucky的内部紧紧地把硬物再次吸住，仿佛已经置身忘我的境界里了。他痉挛的阴道同样快让Steve喘不过气来，Steve只好抓住他的盆骨，在又一次坚挺下射了精。  
完全没有疲惫的硬物猛地抽出，反应不过来的阴道大开着，Bucky慌乱中抓住了Steve湿溜溜的阴茎，自己主动把小穴坐进硬物。  
Steve干脆把Bucky放在了身上，自己双手都拖住了他的双腿。对方像上瘾一般，不顾一切地抽插，插到最里面，然后抽出来，噗呲噗呲的水声延绵不断。他们激烈的插着火热的粘膜和内壁，两个人的腰默契地一起一伏。Steve的手流连在腰侧、大腿和小腹，恨不得Bucky能再怀一个孩子。  
终于，年轻的孕夫率先体力不支。他慢慢地缓下了动作，Steve心领神会，自然而然地把阴茎拔出，把小宝贝放回到身边，合起他的双腿，但龟头仍在Bucky狭窄的缝隙之间摩擦着，Steve不舍地，意味深长地射出一股一股的浓精。  
Bucky战栗着，不停开合的小穴口收集起周围的精液。Steve知趣地把精都拨到一起，然后用指头把精液全部送入了Bucky贪婪的小穴里。  
小鹿满足地一秒睡了过去。他双腿夹紧，双手抱胸，雌穴含住了Steve的指腹。  
父亲一点也没有责怪他累坏了的小宝贝。甚至生怕Bucky着凉，他耐心地在不把对方吵醒的情况下给小鹿套回了睡衣，并且盖好了被子。  
做过爱的小鹿睡得尤其安稳，Steve仍旧抱起了他，裸体贴住他，安心与他共眠。


	2. 初潮

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 少年的初潮……不適請慎入……

今天是Bucky的十六岁生日。  
两天前，在Steve才急急匆匆问他要什么礼物的时候。Bucky思考了许久，只是红着脸，跟他的父亲说，Daddy，你那天能陪我看书吗？  
当然可以。Steve愣了一会。他有点不解，按照以往，小孩总会要求在后花园种稀有的盆栽，买一只纯种的波斯猫，或者给让他把自己带到老裁缝处定做一套新衣服。

当Steve还以为Bucky在开玩笑的时候，他的小宝贝已经抱着硬皮书在房间门口等着他了。  
Bucky特意穿得很少。白色丝质的半透明过膝袜，薄纱蕾丝丁字裤，还有不知道哪里带的沾着父亲体味的白衬衫，没有扣纽扣。Steve给他开了门，摸了摸他的头，轻轻拿起一撮棕色的柔软发丝，一路捋到发尾，“剪了一点头发？”  
“嗯……”Bucky笑了笑，“发尾有点毛糙了，剪掉了才不会烦恼。”他敷衍着，撒娇般地口吻对父亲说，“想Daddy给我解读外文的书籍，拜托了，这本书看着很有趣。”  
Steve接过那本相当有重量的皮封书，扫了一眼，看到是俄文标题。他想了想，虽然自己已经很久没有研究俄语书籍，但为了不打消Bucky的兴趣，只好点了点头，邀请Bucky进自己房间。在他转身的刹那，Bucky拉住了他的手。  
“Daddy……”他红着脸，小声请求。  
“怎么了？”  
Bucky没有回答，只是把牵手的方式变成了十指紧扣。  
Steve楞了一下，但处事冷静的他马上就变回慈父的样子，他歪嘴笑着，下巴朝了朝床铺，“到床上看？爸爸给你讲故事。”

床上只有一个宽大松软的枕头。Bucky靠在上面，Steve在他的身边。父亲把书托在手中，翻开书皮，随意掀了几页，盯着上面的俄语思考了几分钟。  
Bucky反而有点漫不经心。他期待的并不是Steve跟他讲些有趣的故事，现在，他的目光装作不经意的落在他威严的父亲身上。Bucky的身躯娇小哦，他双手搭在了Steve的肩上，借着力气才不会让自己滑下去，脸蛋像高兴时候的小猫似的，隔着Steve的衬衫，磨蹭着Steve的肱二头肌。他仰起头，凝视着Steve后项那尖尖的发尾。Steve的头发很整洁，并不像其他老年人的发丝那样，白发苍苍又毫无生机，Steve虽然上了年纪，且长出了白发，但他的发根对Bucky来说仍旧迷人，白得发金的头发透着一丝丝的魅力。父亲习惯用一些淡味的香水，近似肥皂香味的香剂让孩子感到安稳。Bucky突然猛地把额头撞上了Steve的耳根，他的鼻尖贴着对方脖子的汗腺，狠狠地吸了一口气。  
被骚扰的白发人用空闲着的左手拍了拍Bucky的脸蛋，转头吻了一下他的额头，习惯性地说一句，乖，别玩。  
小鹿享受被狮子疼爱的感觉。他得意地笑着，没有听Steve的劝告，倒是更加调皮地用裹着丝袜的细腿乱蹬，夹着对方穿着简便西裤的一条腿，两只脚的足尖都绷直了，用脚板夹住了Steve裸着的脚，拇趾有意无意地搓着对方的脚缝，或者轻踩Steve的脚背，足部的丝袜快要被磨破似的，不厌其烦地被他用来调戏淡定的老头子。Bucky把腿都缠在了Steve的腿上，还在对方不注意时，一把抓过Steve解开了三颗纽扣的衬衫领口，屁股一蹬，把Steve的手打了下来，趁机顶住了Steve的锁骨往下一寸的位置，摇着头用鼻尖顶着对方的胸口，似乎在诉说什么不满一样撒娇，一两秒后，才再抬起脸，无辜地看着Steve。  
Steve疑惑的看着他的脸，又才不破他的心思，老父亲只好摸摸他后脑勺，舒展着眉头。  
他的生日在三月，适逢初春，天气晴朗，温度却没有多高。不知道是否故意的，Bucky穿得很薄，才看了一会儿书，不是抓过被子胡乱往身上一盖，就是往Steve的怀里蹦。  
小孩子这种小把戏，才骗不了老军人。Steve倒是不介意他的骚动，反倒写意地躺好，伸出胳膊，把Bucky兜在怀中，让他侧躺在自己的怀中。中年和少年的体型差是不少，Bucky的小身板蜷缩着，也就只占了Steve左胸周围的空间。  
“冷哦~”  
Bucky慵懒地翘着尾音，一点也不专注Steve的故事。他的注意力都集中在对方凝视着书本的脸上了。  
“那就多穿衣服呀。”  
Steve用手从后面托着他的下巴，像给小猫挠痒一样，粗糙的手心爱抚着他娇嫩的项脖肌肤，“小猫咪。”  
Bucky噗嗤一下就笑了。他眯了一眼Steve，眼睛弯弯的，表情活脱脱像只即将要使坏的小猫。然后，他颔首，伸出小舌尖，飞快地舔了两下Steve的食指尖。“唔……很冷嘛，多穿衣服太累了……”他说着不成理由的借口，干脆抓起了Steve的手指，把两根指头吸吮着。小猫咪趁机让整个身体都缠住了主人，他推开Steve手上的硬皮书，大腿跨上Steve的髋骨，叉开双腿坐在Steve的身上，双手伸直搭上Steve的肩膀，伸了个大大的懒腰，让嘴巴靠近了Steve的眼睛，呵了一口气，说“这样才是小猫咪……”  
“真是拿你没办法。”  
老父亲脾气好得很，他让Bucky挺直腰坐在腿上，宽大的手掌按上了他的腰背，轮流扫过对方的背脊，腰窝和小屁股。  
“又穿了我的衣服，难怪最近这么多白衬衫不见了，小坏蛋，都藏起来了吗？”  
Steve亲吻他的侧脸，宠爱的眼神扫视着他衣衫不整的躯体。  
“生日礼物就白衬衫好了啊！”  
Bucky随便搪塞一个理由。他这几天不知道怎么了，脑袋迷迷糊糊，只想往Steve的衣柜里钻，顺手拿了几件衬衫。  
不过不要紧，小孩子的所有理由父亲都只会笑着点头。  
他的身体本来就是美丽尤物，单穿简单的白衬衫和白袜子，隐约露出的小腹和大腿，在自然光下便散发着白光。不经意间的一瞥，Steve偷窥到他裹着的小臀和尖尖的胸部了。  
内裤勒住了股缝，Bucky光着屁股坐在了Steve的腿上，棉麻的裤子面料让他不是太舒服。他皱着眉头扭了扭，想要调整一个更好的姿势。这时，Steve看穿了他的心思，把手掌垫在股下，让他坐上去。  
潮湿的股间贴着同样温热又透了些薄汗的手掌，Bucky反倒有些不好意思了。他最近身体有点不太对劲，小腹有时候会抽疼，又或者没有胃口，腿脚酸软，小孩子怕父亲担心，便没有告知Steve。Bucky的表情有些少委屈，因为这个时候，那种怪异的感觉又涌了上来。  
“怎么了？”Steve看着Bucky咬着苍白嘴唇的样子，担心地问道，“是冷着了吗？”  
“不……”Bucky捂着小腹，“疼，这里很疼，有时候屁股那里，也会疼……”  
Steve疑惑着，把Bucky推开一点，低头看着他的身体。  
他被吓了一跳，白色的小内裤占了猩红的液体，内侧的阵阵血丝沿着大腿留到了袜子边缘，勒住腿肉的地方沾上了血迹。  
初潮……？  
Steve立即联想到这个词。  
他知道Bucky的身体与常人不一样，他也从照顾Bucky很久的医生那里了解过，对方的身体会分阶段地发育。而现在Bucky确实变得越来越拥有雌性特征，包括他渐渐削去男性硬朗棱角的脸蛋，柔软的腰肢和小腿，胸部也有了一定的形状。但是，初潮……他已经十六岁了，才来第一次潮涌，Steve觉得有点不可思议。  
“怎么了？我病了吗……”见到Steve不说话，Bucky的心情也变得郁闷。  
“小猫咪的另一半身体，也长大了呢……”Steve笑着安慰他，“乖，不要着凉了，把被子裹好。”他赶紧让出位置给Bucky，让他躺下来，“我得出去一趟，给你买点东西。”  
“不……”Bucky扯着Steve的衣角，“Daddy，不要走嘛……不要留我一个人……”他急得眼睛都红了。  
“乖点，Buck，你体内的女孩子叫嚣着要成为女人了……”Steve的手伸进了被窝，摸到了Bucky的小屁股，“不要穿勒股缝的丁字裤，对身体不好。”他一把把对方的小布料扯了下来，“要乖哦，爸爸很快就回来。”他站了起来，弯下腰，在Bucky懵懂的目光中吻了一下对方的额头。  
Bucky目送着他出门。在Steve走到门关处的时候，他突然叫了一声，“早点回来，我会乖乖的。”  
*  
冰凉的空气，没有热度的阳光，窗外的树枝摇动着发出沙沙声。Bucky感到困意萦绕，要的盯着门口的目光变得涣散，待风变得温和起来后，他很快就进入了梦乡。  
迷糊中，他感到有一双暖和的手，爱抚着他的双腿。滴滴答答的水声滋扰着他的美梦，但睡着了的他不愿意醒来，然后双腿被打开，跨在了一个人的身上，Bucky情不自禁就夹住了对方的腰——隔着衬衫，他得知了那是结实的腰肌。很安心，很舒服，潜意识告诉Bucky，他完全可以放松下来。  
Steve湿了毛巾，不忍打扰Bucky的美梦。但他只做了单亲父亲应该做的事情：Bucky没有穿内裤地在他面前张开了腿，半干的毛巾温度刚刚好，Steve仔仔细细地用干净的柔软毛料擦拭Bucky稚嫩的私处。初潮并不会很强烈，他耐着性子，把干涸的血迹擦掉，又洗了洗毛巾，搓揉了几下小孩子干掉的沾了血的幼细耻毛，全部都顺得干干净净。他有点不好意思，脸红着，又不得不为他的小宝贝清理身体，但毕竟他心爱的Bucky和他“男女有别”了，老父亲反倒不敢直视对方的隐私。  
“Daddy……”  
Steve准备把水盆拿走，突然听见身后人的叫唤。“怎么？”  
“你回来了……？”Bucky有气无力地说，“陪我睡好吗，还是很冷……”  
“当然，等爸爸一会？”  
Steve总是这个样子，又温柔又不会拒绝他人。  
噢，不，他只是不会拒绝Bucky罢了。  
*  
他在被窝里，小宝贝在怀里。  
经过几番折腾后，天色已经黑了。  
Steve知道，初潮后的“女孩子”特别容易累。因为Bucky睡着了以后，丝毫没有醒来的意思。反倒是他，一点也不困，心神不安地又害怕打扰到小宝贝，只好呆呆地抱着对方，又愣愣的看着他的耳垂发愁。  
白发人闭上了眼睛，贴着Bucky脖子上的脉搏。沉稳的跳动传到敏感的眼皮上，Steve凌乱的内心稍微被梳理了。他听着Bucky的呼吸声，双手都被Bucky搂住，正好贴上了小宝贝柔软的胸。Steve忍不住手指随便动了动，一不小心就碰到了Bucky挺拔的乳尖。对方有了反应，不耐烦地“嗯”了一声。Steve赶紧看了一眼Bucky的表情，然而，对方只是咽了咽口水，一点也不在意。  
我真是个不及格的父亲……  
对自己的“偷摸”行为，Steve自责了起来。但是那副甜美的身体，正正有诱惑他的资本。作为一个老军人，强大的自制力让他本应是不为所动的。  
可是……可是……  
Steve觉得，自己丢脸地硬了。  
左右手分别托着Bucky松软的小胸，手掌恰好就能抱着它们；他用单脚搭上了Bucky的大腿侧，像个贪婪的人一样，硬起的下体欲要靠上Bucky的尾椎骨。包裹着小屁股的纯棉内裤，是一小时前Steve亲自给他换上的，里面还有父亲亲手贴的卫生纸。  
不……Rogers，你知不知道你自己在做什么！  
Steve咬咬牙，强逼自己得马上抛掉这种不道德的念头。  
他发出好似失落野兽的呜咽声，紧紧地咬着牙关，把生理的泪水强行憋了回去。  
他不由得亲吻了Bucky的后颈，和Bucky后颈上的碎发。  
Bucky浑身都仿佛在散发着致命的荷尔蒙，Steve明知很危险，却偏要触碰。他把炙热的吻全部留在了十六岁少年的脖子上，肩膀上和耳际。  
他难过得欲哭无泪，Steve心知肚明，Bucky不是他的亲生孩子。  
伦理上，他们绝对是可以恋爱。  
但这似乎又哪里不对……  
Steve双手捂住了脸，烦恼地用指腹拉扯眼部肌肉。  
我真是个糟糕的父亲……很糟糕的父亲……  
*  
**  
***  
超市里，热情的服务小姐姐迎了上来。毕竟Steve怎么看，都像是第一次买女性卫生用品的男性，这一区域中，他白色的短发尤其显眼。  
“是给夫人买吗？”小姐姐笑着，“还是女儿？初潮的话要特别注意才行……”  
“嗯，是初潮……”Steve腼腆地笑了笑，脸上夹杂着一股喜悦又苦涩的神色，“是给夫人……”  
“诶……？”

* * *

讀者贈圖，非常可愛的冬兒: D


	3. Chapter 3

“Jack就拜托你了，Dr.Everett.”Benjamin老父亲飞快地写好了六位数的支票，他单手把它递给了Curtis，头也不抬，“这里是这个月的钱。”

坐在圆桌另一旁的Curtis接过了纸片。他扶了扶泛着银光的眼镜框，目无表情地看着上面夸张的数字，“我明白了。”

Curtis是Jack的家庭医生，从Jack很小的时候开始，他就被Benjamin家聘用。传统的老父亲觉得Jack是个病人，得了一个永远都治不好的病——Jack的身体有多出来的雌性生殖器官，即使外表是个不折不扣的男孩子，但只要那个秘密的入口还存着，Jack就有着女性身体的一部分。

老父亲重来没有让他在Benjamin家重要场合露过脸，无论是会晤领导人的政治宴会，还是家里举办的商业派对。时间久了，Curtis越是觉得这位父亲根本不在意Jack的身体——应该是嫌弃，更甚是放弃。Curtis已经不止一次提及到，这孩子更需要的是自己发展，而不是依靠所谓的治疗变回单一性别，而像老先生口中那个“继承Benjamin庞大财产的男人”根本不适合Jack。但是，混了好几十年商场的老男人并不在意这位资历尚浅的家庭医生的建议，他更是找了借口，搬离以前和Jack一起住在郊外的大宅子，和夫人以及女儿都住到了城里新的复式公寓，只留下Jack和他从小到大的家庭医生Curtis，一个月也不见得探望一次他的儿子了。

   老Benjamin除了金钱和短信，几乎不再和Jack来往。

  那时候，Jack年纪还很小，相处久了，Curtis自然也舍不得抛下这个从小都只会把自己藏在卧室的孩子。他照样照顾Jack，和Jack做身体检查，然后把Jack的检查单寄信给老父亲。头些年，老父亲还会系统地回一些客套的话，感谢Curtis和替自己照顾好Jack之类，而现在，老父亲好像连短信也不多发了。

   老父亲给Jack的金钱绰绰有余——因为Jack根本没有病，他不需要治疗，不需要服药——在老Benjamin走后，心大的Curtis干脆拆除Jack房间所谓的病床和仪器，花这些钱给他换上舒服的床褥，装修房间，好让他试着过上些正常的生活。

  

   Jack第一次独自走出房间。他穿着像病号服似的白色睡裙，泡泡长袖，长度过膝，背后是几根系带，Curtis给他系得整整齐齐。家庭医生正好回来了，Jack笑了，他只对这个人笑。Curtis穿着灯芯绒长风衣，围着毛线围巾，裹得严严实实的。

“Jackie！”由于温差，刚进门的Curtis眼镜上起了一层白雾，他看到了这个孤独的孩子终于肯走出房门，便笑了笑，向Jack挥手。

Jack小心翼翼地下那个有点长的楼梯。他发现Curtis的一只手揣在怀里，过长的围巾好像遮住了什么。Curtis看出Jack的疑惑，他揭开了围巾，原来怀里是两只暹罗猫。

“……小猫咪！”Jack兴奋地跳了起来，两只小幼猫在Curtis的怀里喵喵叫，一只的颜色很均匀，脸蛋、耳朵和四肢都是重点黑，其余的毛发都是白色的；而另一只比较浅色，是淡紫虎斑色，吻部比较长，脸比起他的同伴要小，而且比另一只更加安静和成熟。小猫咪们的眼睛是浅蓝色的，Jack从Curtis的怀里接过小猫咪，又高兴又小心地把他们抱到房间里。他把它们放到床上，摸摸两只小猫柔软的身体和舒服的毛。小猫们很乖，没有乱抓床单或者到处跑，它们似乎一点也不害怕Jack，侧躺在床上，露出肚皮，主动给新的小主人摸。

 “真可爱……”Jack坐上床，目不转睛地看着小猫们，伸出手，让小猫咪的双爪抓住自己的手指。

“它们也很喜欢你呢，Jackie。”Curtis随后也进了门，他拖下外套，里面只穿了白色衬衫和系上了黑色的丝绸领带，“你说，该给它们起什么名字呢？”

“嗯？”Jack抱着膝盖，抬头想了想。这个时候，黑脸小猫竖起了尾巴，挠了挠Jack的脚背，好像对新主人不理他而感到不满似的，而浅色小猫没有多在意Jack，反而凑到黑脸小猫的屁股后，轻轻嗅了嗅。

Jack抓起了黑脸小猫，把它捧在手心，用鼻子轻轻拱了拱他温暖的小肚皮。“你叫Jackie，”他对黑脸小猫说，“然后，它是Curt。”

 

天气开始变暖。

Rogers家的后花园种了很多植物，Bucky一刻不停地缠着他的父亲出来赏花。他拿了一个水壶，走向Steve正在修剪的那棵盆栽。

“不不不，别浇花Buck，”Steve放下剪子，赶紧搂住了想要恶作剧的Bucky，“下午不适宜浇水，小坏蛋，这是我最喜欢的一盆……”

“才不呢！”Bucky试图挣脱Steve的怀抱，嘟囔着，“Daddy每一盆都说是最喜欢的……”突然，“啪”的一声，Bucky的水壶从手中滑落，水花飞溅到Bucky身上，胸前薄薄的棉衣湿透了。

因为在室外，不好意思的Bucky条件反射般地捂住了开始发育的胸，生怕被别人发现自己的秘密似的，他红着脸，不知所措地用眼神求助自己的父亲。Steve二话不说，拿起了旁边本来是给自己擦汗的干毛巾，裹住了Bucky。可是很不巧，Bucky出门的时候太兴奋而忘记带房子的钥匙了，他们俩都被锁在了门外。于是Steve只好叫Bucky不要乱跑，自己翻进墙进去，先开门，再让Bucky回去。

  Bucky坐在了一棵树下，那里有一张长凳，木凳有点旧了。这棵是他们家最大最高的树了，他想，父亲跟他说过，在参军之前，Steve就种下这棵树了。风开始变得更大了，Bucky感到有点凉，他左顾右盼，期待着Steve的身影。

 

喵……喵……

  Bucky突然听到几声猫叫。奇怪了，自己明明没有养猫，怎么会有猫咪的叫声呢？他想，突然，他看见草丛中有个跳跃的影子，一只黑脸的暹罗猫正在向他跑来。

“嗨，小猫咪。”他蹲下，挡住了猫咪的去路，“你迷路了吗？”

话音刚落，急匆匆的脚步声引起了Bucky的注意。一个穿着白色长衫的棕发少年向他跑来，对方的脚步很轻，不收腰的裙子迎风被吹得鼓起来，他怀里还抱着另一只浅色的暹罗猫。“Jackie……不要……乱跑！”他气喘吁吁地边跑边说，Bucky猜想，那个“Jackie”应该是他面前的这只黑脸暹罗猫。

Jack抱着他的Curt猫跑向Rogers的花园，由于天气变暖，Curtis允许他出门玩。不听话的小猫一出门后撒腿就跑，Jack追都追不上。Jackie猫看到主人从后面追过来，以为主人是和他玩捉迷藏，趁Bucky不注意，飞快地爬上了那颗高大的树。它爬上了枝头，露出黑黑的小脸，看着主人一脸着急的样子，喵喵喵地叫着，好像在说，让另一只猫咪和主人上来陪它。

 “Jackie，很危险，快点下来啊……！”Jack担心地皱着眉头，还来不及和Bucky打招呼。他抱着的Curt猫似乎也很担心，挣脱掉Jack的怀抱，跳到了Bucky的凳子上，有点沙哑地喵喵叫着。

 “怎么办……它好像不会下来……”Jack自言自语，他摸了一把树干，笔直的树干看起来就是易上难下那种。过了几分钟，调皮的Jackie猫也不叫了，它站在树杈上，尝试了几次，望了望地面，还是不敢迈开步子爬下来。Curt猫眼见着Jackie猫在踌躇，它长长地叫了两声，然后双爪搭在了树干上，准备爬上去。但是由于它实在太小只了，Jack连忙一把抱着它，抚摸它竖起的毛，小声安慰它说，“不要上去……你上去了也帮不了Jackie的……”

 “这是我爸爸种的树，”Bucky找到了一个话题搭话，“小猫咪好像害怕而不敢下来了呢……”

“是的，”Jack第一次和陌生人说话，他有些紧张地抱紧了Curt猫，“我也不知道……它会这么调皮……对不起，跑到你家花园了……”

“哈哈哈，没关系，没关系，我也不知道这个地方还有其他人住呢，要是你是我邻居的话也不错啊，”Bucky轻松地笑了，“我叫James Rogers，你叫我Bucky就好了。”

“好的，好的……Bucky，”Jack有点不好意思，“我是JackBenjamin……住在那边……”那指了指，Bucky顺着看过去，不远处果然有一座和自己家差不多大小的宅子。

两个人就在这种奇怪的场合结实了，不过，他们草草介绍完自己的名字后，树上的小猫又开始求救。

“怎么办，Curtis……就是我的家庭医生好像不知道我跑到你家了，他可能找不到我呢……”Jack有点急了，他看着高大的树，说道，“但是我不敢爬上去……”他怀里的Curt猫知道主人在担心，也安分了起来，只是偶尔叫一声，“喵——”声音沙哑又延长，似乎在安慰树上不知所措的Jackie猫。

“太不巧了，爸爸也回屋子给我拿衣服了，但是，总不能让小猫咪一直在上面，它会害怕的。”Bucky思考着，“要不，要不我帮你抓它……？”

“这样……很危险的，Bucky。”Jack抓住了Bucky抱着胸的手臂，Bucky吓了一跳，生怕被Jack看穿自己棉花糖般的软胸。不过，好在胸前的布料也干得七七八八了，Bucky放松了一点，不被Jack察觉似的直了直腰，说：“这棵树是daddy种的，应该不会摔伤我的吧？”他用半开玩笑的语气说道，顺带卷起了衣袖，双手扶着树干跃跃欲试。

“小心一点，Bucky……！”Jack提醒着他，连Curt猫也不叫了，和它的小主人一起安静地看着Bucky。

Bucky这个才比Jack高半个头的孩子，正处于青春期最繁盛的阶段，抬起头，叉起腰，变换着各种方式尝试怎么爬上去。葱茏绿叶间的阳光落在他的脸上，Bucky有点睁不开眼，恍惚中，他虽然有点害怕，但树上的小猫仍然在喵喵喵地求救，小猫咪探头看着他，正期待着Bucky的救援呢。

“没关系的，Curtis很快就来了呢。”Jack试着劝说，这时候，Bucky已经爬到一半了，他只好不说话，不要干扰正在专心爬树的Bucky。

Bucky双手双脚抱住了树干，一点一点笨拙地往上蹭。父亲并没有教过他这些危险动作，再加上他一鼓作气爬到了树干的中央，进退两难。Bucky回头看了看，这个高度让他的心里毛毛的，地上的Jack和Curt猫都在看着他，要是一不小心摔倒，绝对会摔个屁股开花，被邻居看笑话了。

“很快……很快……！”

Bucky大气都不敢喘，他慢慢地，慢慢地把身子挪上去。眼见马上就要到达树杈了，他伸出手，极力想要攀到那个分叉点。近一点，再近一点就行了……Bucky心里正在给自己打气，而小猫咪似乎看到救星要来，特意退后了两步，让了点位置给Bucky扶手。

终于，在经过努力后，Bucky抓住了树杈的位置。他一个借力，大腿胯上了树干，依靠着平衡坐在了树杈的位置上。Bucky松了一口气，他一只手扶着树干，一只手伸向小猫，“Jackie，快点过来……”他学着Jack那样，叫小猫的名字。小猫买着扭扭捏捏的步子，小爪子抓紧了树干，一步一步地走向Bucky。“加油，不要害怕，小猫咪，我在这里……”Bucky紧张地看着小猫竖起毛发，拉拢着尾巴走过来，“快到了……来，来我的手上。”

小猫的前爪踩上了Bucky的手心，Bucky突然双手抓住了它。小猫很紧张，爪子仍旧抓住了树干的缝隙，Bucky没顾上那么多，把它抓了起来，一把环在了左臂里。

“我抓到它了！”Bucky激动地举起手，向树下的Jack招手喊道，“我抓到——”

“危险——！！！！！”

Jack大喊道。

Bucky楞了一下，圆柱形的树干很难保持平衡，他觉得有点倾斜了，“——不不不不不。”他左臂中的小猫灵敏地察觉到了危险，急促地喵叫着。Bucky的身体明显向左侧倾斜，即使双腿更紧地夹住了树干，也不起作用——

“——！”

Bucky一惊，他说不出话，眼睁睁地看着自己侧倒在空气中，右腿的膝盖碰到的树干把他的肌肤表皮擦破——他大腿的内侧被擦伤了，他疼得飙出泪水——然而，双腿因为疼痛的原因自然而然地松开了。离心力带来的恐惧瞬间充满了他的胸腔，他感到心脏快要飞出来了，风的声音咻咻地刮过他的耳朵一般，Jack的叫喊声和猫咪的喵声像噪音一样充斥着他的耳朵。

突然，他眼前一黑，护着小猫重重地摔在了草地上。

 

Jack看着Bucky紧紧地闭着眼睛，他扑倒在地上，哭了起来。Jackie猫没有受伤，他窝在了Bucky胸前，双爪按住了Bucky软软的胸部，它看着昏迷的救命恩人，担心地边舔着Bucky的锁骨边叫。Curt猫第一时间跳出了Jack的怀抱——它唯一注意到Curtis来到了附近，它跑了过去，喵喵喵地叫着Curtis，快赶到Jack的身边帮忙。

家庭医生满头大汗地蹲下。他担心地看着哭泣的Jack，又看着这个摔伤的孩子，第一要事是查看Bucky还有没有自我意识。Curtis撕开了Bucky左臂的衣服，看到了肩膀的连接处一片黑紫色的瘀伤，他马上就意识到事情的严重性。

“是内出血，不行，不能拖下去，得叫救护车。”他急救着，把Bucky调整到适合的位置，避免更多的变形或者断裂，和不可挽救的后果。

“叫……叫爸爸……”Bucky突然开口说话，轻轻抽泣着，疼得咬破了青紫的嘴唇，“他……在房子里……”他感觉到胸口一片凉快。大概胸部已经被看见了吧……但是……顾不上这么多了……很疼，很疼，太疼了，左臂已经完全麻痹了，没有知觉了……

*

不知道过了多久，满头汗的Bucky迷糊中听到了Steve的声音，父亲的声音让他安心了一点。

Steve闻声而至。他摸不着脑袋，才离开了一会儿，小宝贝就受伤了，一个陌生人还撕开了Bucky的衣服。他诧异着，不解中又有点生气。Steve冲上去推开了Curtis，自己扑了上去。老军人多多少少都紧急治疗的方法，他把Bucky平放好，冷静地安慰着自己的小宝贝，然后掏出手机，飞快地拨了一个号码，但那并不是救护车，

 

“Sam？是的，是我，Rogers。……嗯，对现在，把救援直升飞机开到我家。”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 早♂操

Kiss and tell 4.

Bucky在厨房哼着歌，他一手握着平底锅柄，一手拿着木质锅铲，熟练地把刚下锅热滋滋的溏心鸡蛋和香肠包在一起。他穿了Steve的宽大衬衫，随便扣了一颗扣子，领子大开，搭在肩膀上。简单的小菜很快就完成了，Bucky放下了厨具，面对着窗口，对着阳光伸了一个懒腰。金黄色的阳光照射着他姣好的身体，倒映在地上，衬衫薄得好比半透明，它那朦朦胧胧的倒影，正包裹着一副丰满细长的胴体。  
光着踩在瓷砖上的脚板沾上了一点灰尘。Steve准备起床了，Bucky想。他把碗碟放在了厨房的木质小餐桌上，拿出了玻璃杯，倒进果汁。他们的早餐一般不会在饭厅进行，因为在Bucky很小的时候，他说过自己很喜欢厨房的阳光，希望和Steve在这里度过每一个美好的早晨。  
厨房里有一个很矮的洗手池。本来，这是Steve给Bucky特意建造的，但现在的Bucky已经不再是那个垫高脚也要洗干净双手吃饭的矮小的好孩子了。Bucky弯下腰，拧开了水龙头，阳光倒映在未流去的池水中，波光粼粼，小鹿笑了，他扶着墙壁，抬起右脚，放到水池里。微凉的清水漫过脚背，Bucky弯下腰，仔细地用手指搓洗足缝，然后按摩脚板的侧面，慢慢搓下角质。  
时针指向八点，Steve醒了，他睁开眼睛，得知枕边人已经不在视线范围内，竟然有点担心。他赶紧掀开被子，坐了起来。很快，他就闻到新鲜的食物香味。  
小笨蛋……在做早饭吗？  
他脱下睡衣，习惯地把它们叠起，然后打开衣柜，在一排整齐的衣物中取出一件暖色调的浅色衬衫和按照爱人的品味找了一条相配的裤子，草草洗刷，便迈出房门，走向楼下的厨房。

“早安，宝贝。”  
Steve边打招呼边推门。  
“早安，Stevie……”  
正在洗脚的Bucky像被打扰的小鹿一样，抬起头，看着门旁的丈夫。“早饭做好了，在桌子上呢……”他显得有点不知所措：胸前的衣服被地心引力拉下，阳光渗透着他胸前的肌肤，圆润的胸部随着Bucky搓脚的动作一晃一晃，随意扎起的马尾落下几根绑不住的发丝，他觉得有点热。  
坐在凳子上的白发人，装作不经意地切开嫩滑的鸡蛋，目光无法逃离小鹿纯情的诱惑。恍惚中，Steve一个不小心，叉子戳到了自己的嘴角，他狼狈地咬住滑蛋，然而，白色的蛋清仍然掉落到他裤裆上，素雅的格子裤马上出现了一块小小的污迹。  
Bucky看在眼里，噗嗤一声笑了。他撩起了碍事的发丝，露出香汗淋漓的项脖。他抬起另一条腿，侧身察看做饭时腿上沾上的灶灰，捧起一把水，把大腿内侧淋湿。Steve看着他：Bucky的脚搭在洗手池边，不知情地仔细擦拭着大腿。透亮的水珠沿着大腿，一点一点地向臀部流去，再消失在屁股的边际。  
“宝贝，过来爸爸这里？”  
Steve咽了口水，像召唤小孩子那样，向Bucky挥了挥手。Bucky纳闷了一下，但他还是放下了没干的腿，小步向Steve走去。小鹿走过的瓷砖上留下湿漉漉的水痕，洗过的大腿还沾着凉爽的清水。  
“怎么了？”  
Bucky不解地问。好眼力的他一眼就看到了Steve裤裆上的污迹，小鹿毫不犹豫地伸手，想要把干掉的蛋清捏走。于是，他捏住了蛋清——和Steve硬邦邦的龟头。  
小鹿脸红着，微微颔首。Steve摸着他的大腿，引导他跨坐在自己身上。白发人的大手来回摩挲Bucky的腰肢，后者则情不自禁地把手肘搭在对方的肩膀上，交叉环着了Steve的脖子。  
“喜欢穿爸爸的衣服吗？”Steve看着Bucky，眼神中尽是温暖。  
“是因为Stevie昨天晚上……是你太激动，不知道把我的衣服扔到哪里去了呢。”Bucky老老实实地说，他叹了一口气，“不是说好了吗？今天得早点起来，要给爸爸做早饭呢。”  
Steve摇了摇头，他抱紧了Bucky，撒娇似的把脸埋在Bucky脖子上，用高挺的鼻梁蹭着对方精致的锁骨，“我想你亲我……好嘛……宝贝儿。”  
Bucky好像还是没有明白。他用拇指指腹抚上Steve发白的耳鬓，再捧起Steve的脸，“亲亲就行了？”  
“嗯哼？”  
“是……是的，Daddy……”  
小鹿低头，双唇贴上了父亲干燥的嘴巴，淡淡的新鲜鸡蛋味误入Bucky的口腔。他蜻蜓点水般的吻了一下Steve，故意问道，“鸡蛋，好吃吗？”  
“好吃，好吃极了。”Steve搪塞着，裤裆里的硬物又勃起三分。  
……小笨蛋宝贝，当然好吃了，好吃得裤裆都想吃啊。  
隔着衬衫，Steve的一只手覆上Bucky的胸部。白发人不老实地把布料拉下一点，水红色的乳晕在衣服边上半遮半掩，手心轻摁鼓起的乳，让Bucky禁不住发出微细的呜鸣。暖洋洋的阳光照亮了整个赶紧的老式厨房，光照着Bucky的背，Steve凝视着Bucky背光的脸，边用手把Bucky脸颊上沾了汗水的碎发撩到耳后。黄光包裹着Bucky，脖子和耳际的汗被照的光彩熠熠，像晶莹剔透的水钻一样，闪耀着夺目银光。  
濡湿的舌头舔上了Bucky细腻的脖子，Steve由下至上地舔弄对方的香脖，一下一下的挑逗直至Bucky昂起头呻吟声不断。陷入Steve甜蜜陷阱的Bucky忍不住把对方抱得更紧，双腿张得更开，把柔软的小腹贴在Steve的腹肌上，微张的私密处隔着内裤和对方的西裤内的硬物磨蹭，大腿内侧也在对方的腰间上下蹭弄，双手交叉抓紧了Steve的被，平整的衬衫被抓出规律的折痕。  
忘情的Bucky终于找回了一点意识，他眨了眨眼，贝齿轻咬嘴唇：这可是他和Steve默认的性暗示动作。  
爸爸，我想要你。  
Steve回了神来，他依依不舍地啜一口Bucky脖子上的脉搏，然后吻上他肉感的下巴。Bucky用额头贴着白发人的额头，鼻尖贴着鼻尖，他缓慢地眨着眼，纤长的睫毛扫过Steve的眼皮，张嘴对着Steve的人中轻轻呵了一口暖气，把对方的上唇弄得水润。  
吻，我，吧。  
Bucky的口型无声的道出三个字。他含着Steve的上唇，用舌尖顶着唇峰细细品味。父亲的胡渣有点扎，Bucky飞快地用舌头在两人的唇间滑了一遍，然后轻笑道：“Daddy没有刮胡子吗？”  
Steve摸了一把浅色的胡渣，摇了摇头，说：“Buck真是挑剔。”他猛地握住了Bucky的后脑勺，禁锢着他的爱人，紧接着给予对方一个深吻。浓重又稳重的气息充斥着Bucky的口腔，他享受父亲这种有点野蛮的吻，尽管舌头被缠着，上颚被顶着，呼吸也被夺去了——毕竟关于接吻，他依旧像一个不懂世事的孩子，茫然中被父亲的手掌和嘴巴夹攻，既惊喜又慌张。Steve四倍的耐心要比Bucky想象中可怕得多，小宝贝感觉自己快要喘不过气来了，可他又舍不得推开对方，舍不得停止这个深情的吻。Bucky感到眼眶热热的，Steve掠夺了他的呼吸和神智，缺氧的大脑似乎有点晕眩，口腔里的水分搅拌着，舌头互相追逐，嘴唇被含住，无处可逃。  
在Bucky失去意识之前，Steve终于肯松开嘴。唾液不知不觉中从两人的嘴巴流淌下，两人的舌头间刹时拉开一根亮晶晶的银丝。喘过气的Bucky大口大口地呼吸着，他的胸膛激烈的起伏着，憋着的眼泪才被收回，眼眶红透透的。Steve看着他那副快要哭的表情，马上就范，收回想要欺负他的心，把对方搂进怀里，在Bucky的耳边安慰他，夸他是好孩子。  
吃到糖的小孩瞬间就忘记疼。Bucky仗着Steve对他的宠爱，故意扭着身子嗯哼哼地嚷嚷，衣衫不整的他对现在的暧昧关系毫不知情。  
“Buck不饿吗？”  
“嗯嗯？怎么啦。”  
“早饭快要凉了，不吃就浪费了呢。”  
“那——”  
“爸爸已经吃过了鸡蛋，那香肠就让Buck吃吧。”  
不分由说，Steve一手拿起盆子上尚存着温度的、油光适合香喷喷的香肠，“是Buck最喜欢的芝士肠呢。”  
Bucky背靠着桌边，他的大腿分开，双手按照Steve的要求背腰上，衬衫勉勉强强地搭在肩膀上，纽扣已经被全部解开，雪白的肌肤漫反射着阳光，像落下凡间的天使一样，纯洁得惹人侵犯。丰满的乳房挺在胸前，Steve目不转睛地盯着诱人的下弧度，伸手轻捏了一下。正在涨乳的Bucky感到有点酸，他皱着眉头，抗议Steve的流氓行为。  
不高兴的小表情让Steve兴奋。他把香肠的一头伸入Bucky的小嘴里，像哄孩子吃饭一样“啊——”地喊着。  
Bucky咬了一口香肠，美味的食物让他豁然开朗，嚼了嚼，慢慢地吞咽。  
“很好吃吧？”Steve明知故问。  
“很好吃……”Bucky点点头，“原来我做饭也这么好吃。”  
“当然了，你是爸爸的小乖乖。”Steve笑着说。  
然后，Bucky继续咬下第二口。这个时候，包裹着香浓芝士酱的位置被咬破，白色的芝士在裂口流了下来，没等Bucky反应，烫嘴的芝士便流过Bucky的下唇和下巴。  
“好烫……”芝士又热又美味，Bucky只好舌头急匆匆地舔着白色浓浆。  
“要弄脏脸蛋了。”Steve亲上对方的下巴，吮吸掉下巴上即将滴落的白浆。香浓的芝士很诱人，面前不知危险的小鹿更诱人，他不小心松开了手，只剩半截的香肠掉在了两人交叠的裤裆上，细短的肉色香肠衬托着Steve隔着裤子也能看出的粗大。  
Bucky一下子脸红了。他盯着香肠，和Steve的硬起，正犹豫着要不要捡起浪费掉的食物。  
Steve看着Bucky窘迫的表情，便摸摸Bucky的头，哄哄他，但并没停下动作。手心继续按摩着Bucky的腿，小鹿感到一阵阵宛如静电般的快感涌上心头，快要按捺不住，又不得不保持矜持。父亲知道他的敏感点，而这些地方是他从小到大的弱点。还记得小时候，不听话的小孩子跑得再快也跑不过父亲，被爸爸一把抱起后，用抓痒痒惩罚他；而现在，Steve不再玩小孩儿的幼稚游戏，反倒在性事上，玩弄他致命的敏感点，直到Bucky露出委屈的小狗眼，求着爸爸放他一马。  
浅色镂空低腰内裤裹着Bucky深色的耻毛，Steve好奇地摸摸绒绒的毛发，然后拉下布料，让柔软的阴茎弹出来。Bucky的阴茎很白，像干净的小男孩一样，连接着囊袋的位置缠上粉红色血丝。Steve弹玩两颗睾丸，Bucky吱吱呜呜的，害羞得不行。  
“住手……我不喜欢这样呀，这样不舒服。”  
小鹿小心翼翼地求饶，即使是最亲密的爱人，也不情愿被看见自己低人一等的男性特征。  
“但是，小小的很可爱呢。”  
“Buck……比较喜欢被操。”  
说着，Bucky拉下了内裤，微启的雌穴早已湿透，附近的短细的耻毛沾着水汽，散发着浓郁的雌性荷尔蒙。他把内裤挂在一边大腿，拉起了Steve的手，说道，“这里才对，比较Stevie喜欢玩弄这里。”  
白浊的液体在附在阴唇上，不知道是昨晚激情后仍未消失的白浊，亦或是Bucky雌穴的自身润滑。Steve把他扑倒在木桌上，阳光照耀着神圣的同体，白得一尘不染。  
他慢慢地和Bucky的下体接吻，吻着私处，吻过带着湿汽的毛发，吻过翘起的阴蒂，吻过猩红的阴唇内侧，舌头灵活地挑逗着对方流水的入口。Bucky的呼吸开始变的急促，他弓起腰，用双手不露声色地按摩起因为怀孕而更敏感的双乳，他舔湿了指头，连同指缝也被舔得充满水分。两边的樱桃乳尖被他用拇指和食指分别捻起，另外三根带着水光的手指围绕着乳晕打转，手掌托着乳房，学着Steve给他安抚的姿势自慰。  
不过Bucky仍旧掌握不了Steve最精妙的技巧。他已经很努力了，但无论如何都达不到Steve的技术，以往只要Steve随意玩弄他的双乳，不用多久他就舒服得喷乳。可是现在，他的胸部仍然又酸又涨，Bucky快委屈哭了。  
“Stevie，帮帮我……帮帮我好吗？”Bucky叫着，吸引正在安抚他雌穴的白发人。  
“嗯……？”  
Steve贸然抬头，映入眼帘的是Bucky撅着嘴巴的脸，和他自慰胸部的双手。“胸部不舒服吗？”Steve马上就意识到问题所在，他了解，怀孕的Bucky特别容易乳涨，尤其了做爱的时候，乳汁仿佛是被肾上腺素控制了似的，不用一会就涨满了胸部。  
“乖，让爸爸帮你。”Steve攀上去，和蔼可亲的笑让Bucky感到十足安全感。  
小鹿知趣地替他解开了裤子，忍耐已久的硬物贴上了自己被润滑过的小穴。Bucky半闭双眸，有点难为情地说：“一边操我一边按摩胸部吧……这、这样爸爸也可以一起舒服了，对吗？”  
“是呢，真乖。”Steve欣慰地说，奖励似的吻了一下Bucky的额头，硬物却迫不及待地顶入了温热的小穴。熟悉的甬道畅通无阻，阴茎一下插到最深，Steve接替Bucky的手淫，大手把两边的乳房都包起来，粗糙的指腹给敏感的乳尖带来更多摩擦，他捻起乳头，轻刮乳晕，给予Bucky更多抚慰。在Steve的帮助下，乳头明显地由樱桃红变得鲜红。  
同时，Steve的抽插变得快速起来，阴茎插着流水的雌穴，丰富的水分不断地从缝隙里泄露，沾湿了Bucky的股缝和Steve睾丸。  
激烈的动作使得木桌发出“吱呀”的叫声，陈旧的木桌仿佛要散架了。  
他们很久没在温暖早晨的厨房里进行畅快淋漓的性爱了。Bucky正要反手握着桌边保持平衡，一不小心，碟子和玻璃杯被他扫落在地，这并不足以引起两个人的注意。小鹿抬起下巴叫床，娇媚的声音传进Steve的听觉，像小荡妇似得双腿夹紧Steve的腰，用眼神请示Steve给予他更多。  
Bucky感到双乳一阵酥麻，他身体发抖，Steve见状，立即用力抓住乳房。果然不出其然，Bucky的乳尖喷出一道乳汁，乳白的液体落在Steve的手上。情欲上头的Steve红着脸，笑着戏称这是小鹿的给他的早餐奶，然后低头把胸部和手背的乳汁一一舔干净。  
喷乳后的Bucky更加敏感，他条件反射地夹住了阴道内的硬物，似的Steve猛地一抖。  
“Buck……？”  
“Stevie……对不起呢，呜呜呜……”  
Bucky又想哭了——他委屈地摇头，好像在说，我不是故意把你夹疼的。  
但父亲没有怪责他，他又一次Bucky接吻，并且安慰着他：很乖，这不是你的错。  
Steve稍微把阴茎抽出了一点，无奈Bucky痉挛的阴道实在太紧了，又湿又黏的内壁夹紧了他的阴茎，他猜想，也许青筋都要被夹回去了。  
小鹿想要赎罪。他摸上了两人的交合处，用手指支撑开两片阴唇，为紧紧咬合的地方腾出一点点空间，然后看着Steve的眼睛，说道：“请射在里面……爸爸……请射在里面吧。”  
得到Bucky的邀请，Steve也不再犹豫。他俯下身，把Bucky整个人都抱紧，然后深深一吻——用力往最深处一顶，龟头捅破了子宫口，一股浓精释放在母体的最深处。  
“Stevie……！Stevie——”Bucky双目放空，他呆呆地和Steve接吻，然而，在Steve射精的一刻，他潮吹了。雌性的热液和微凉的精液相互碰撞，紧致的子宫口包容着两股液体，Bucky的小腹鼓鼓的，他不得不想象，在孕育一个小生命的子宫里，难道会……再怀一个小宝宝吗？  
Steve一边接吻，一边一心二用地摸摸Bucky的小腹。怀孕初期的Bucky肚子很软，但是胚胎却不明显。他小心地摁了摁，首先摸到的竟然是自己在里面的硬物，隔着Bucky的小肚子，硬物在他的抚摸下凸起了一点点形状。  
“爸爸太粗了……”高潮过后Bucky看着Steve的动作，试着开玩笑般说，“把我的小肚子都顶起来了……里面好涨……嗯嗯……很舒服，像刚怀了宝宝的那个晚上一样舒服……”Bucky不擅长说那些情色的话，只好吞吞吐吐地，用生涩的形容词来表达喜欢。  
“Buck真乖，第一次做爱就怀上了爸爸的宝宝，不是吗？”Steve又找到了机会夸张他的宝贝了，“难道Bucky的身体，每做一次就会怀一个宝宝吗？”当然，这只是玩笑。Steve再次吻他温顺的小鹿，抓着大腿上卷成一团的内裤，解开了Bucky的马尾，让顺滑的发丝散落在木质桌子上。阳光洒在Bucky的身上，温暖他可爱的乳房和肉肉的小腹，他就是Steve眼中的天使。  
白发人慢慢退出Bucky的身体，龟头“啵”的一声离开了阴唇，白浊的液体迅速流出，一滩一滩的精液或是潮吹液弄湿了桌面，小穴湿得像小溪一样。  
Bucky被拉了起来。他看着余精，歪着脑袋想了想，说：“早餐奶？”  
美好的一天从现在开始。


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 這章是柯王子主場: 3

Kiss and tell 5.

 

幸运的是，由于Bucky接受了及时的救治，身体和精神并无大碍，受惊的孩子通过Steve的关系，被安排在一间独立的病房里休养；不幸的是，他的手臂落下了轻度的后遗症，受伤的关节并不能恢复以前的灵敏度。

Jack很担心他的邻居，他执意请求Steve带他看望Bucky。而Curtis必须得跟在小少爷身后，正在家庭医生帮Jack推开着房门的瞬间，敏锐的Curtis感到了一股不友善的目光盯紧了自己。

是Steve。

“让一让。”Curtis并不畏惧，他挡在Jack前面，替他顶着门，魁梧的身材和军人不分上下。不用半秒Curtis就猜到，Steve仍对他上次的“非礼行为”耿耿于怀。他们谁在不主动提起这件事，而是把注意力集中在两位互相交谈的孩子上。直到Jack准备离开，Steve才拦住上前的Curtis，小声交代了一句，这是秘密。Jack不解地看了看Curtis，又看了看Steve，得到的是军人和蔼的微笑。Steve连忙蹲下，摸摸孩子的头，安慰他：这不是他的错。

 

“Curt，我总是觉得我一直在犯错。”

Jack很不开心，从医院回家的路上，他都黑着脸。“我所有的事都做不好，也不擅长和别人谈话……什么都不会……”刚回到家，Jack还没等Curtis替他脱外套，便一把抱着了家庭医生的腰。十四岁的少年身高刚及对方的胸膛，Jack把脸埋在Curtis的腹上，双手抱着他的腰。

小猫们很乖的跑过来蹭主人的鞋子。尤其是Jackie猫，它学乖了很多，小猫咪嗅了嗅Jack的鞋尖，前爪搭在他的小腿上，请求Jack抱抱它。Jack没有理会小猫，他情绪很不稳，内向的他想哭也哭不出来。Curtis把孩子抱起，嘱咐小猫跟在身后。Jack闹情绪的时候，能留在且只会留在他身边的人仅有Curtis。

像往常一样，Curtis给Jack冲了蜜糖水。他把窗帘拉紧，因为火热的阳光会让Jack感到不适——Jack是一个内向的孩子，甚至有一点自卑。Curtis在年前给他做了心理检测，这个年纪轻轻的少爷有严重的心理障碍，害怕孤独，自我否决，思觉失调……种种问题都在Jack的阴暗面里浮现。

猫咪们在床上试图邀请Jack一起玩，但在少爷再三不理它们后，小猫们只好自个儿走开了。Jack接过Curtis的递来的水杯，昂起头把水通通喝完——他总是这么听话——并且只听Curtis一个人的话。少爷握着拳头擦擦嘴角，水红的舌尖滑过一下甜味的嘴角，再轻轻舔舐自己瘦削的指关节。

“还要吗？”Curtis拿走了空杯，轻拍对方的背。Jack没回应，他呛到了，孩子自以为不被发现一样把胸口捂着，努力不发出咳嗽声。其实Jack只是想把最乖巧的一面表现出来。自幼缺失安全感的他生怕一不小心就会失去重要的事物一样，总是小心翼翼的。但是如果强行质问他到底在担忧什么，Jack连自己也答不出来。

“Jackie。”Curtis从后面拥抱他的孩子。脱下手套的大手保留着温暖，他抓紧Jack的细小的双手，温暖他的关节，同时亲吻他的发旋，“你不需要害怕我，你可以做任何想做的事情，放心和猫咪们玩，或者在后院种一些感兴趣的盆栽，我会陪着你，教导你和帮助你……”

“可……可是……”Jackie有点急了，他结结巴巴地打断Curtis的话——Curtis知趣地沉默，低头倾听少爷的解释。着急的Jack一副快哭的模样，双目终于对上了Curtis平静的深蓝的眼睛。“可我只想要Curt……”许久，Jack吞吐出一句答非所问的简单告白。他很害羞，话毕，便立即捂住脸蛋了。

床铺很大，容纳两个人、两只猫后卓卓有余。Jack让Curtis陪他一起睡，这是他第一次主动邀请Curtis共眠。Jack想这样做很久了，他跟随着自己的内心，叮嘱自己应该和Curtis更亲密一些。直到若干年后，他也不觉得这有什么不妥——Jack真的爱上了他的Curtis，爱上这个陪他走完童年和青少年的家庭医生了，这种爱死心塌地，经久不衰。再后来，他们在这个床铺上做了更亲密的事。Jack心甘情愿地献出一切，包括某些难以启齿的癖好。他病态的爱恋好比被Curtis下了毒咒一样，被他的毒药情人钳制住所有。Jack说，假如让他离开Curtis，他情愿立即死掉。

“请原谅我，Curt。我保证再也不会了。”Jack慵懒地半躺在大床上，他盯紧被摔碎的陶瓷罐，据说这是百年前的瓷器。虽然说着道歉，但他看起来却一点歉意也没有。少爷心知肚明，他的情人不忍心责怪他。意料之中，Curtis只是蹲下捡起瓷片看看，叹息几下。“对不起哟。”Jack再次毫无诚意地道歉，然后，他拧开床头柜上的蜜罐，拿了满满的一勺子，往嘴里送。这种对于常人来说过腻的甜蜜，Jack却喜欢得不行。他本来就是一个喜好甜食的孩子，从小时候Curtis给他泡蜜糖水开始，Jack就爱上了蜜糖这种食物——毕竟只要是Curtis给予的，他都喜欢。

Curtis背对落地窗站着，挡着Jack欲想往外看的视线，和遮住灿烂的阳光。他的身上弥漫着沐浴露的香气，且在冷空气里散发的阵阵白色雾气，吸引得床上的人目不转睛。Curtis举高双手擦干潮湿的发丝和胡须，胸前湿润的毛发一撮一撮的，光芒照射他的肌肤反光，少量未干的水滴沿着胸肌和腹部，流到胯上，再被包裹着下体的白色毛巾吸干。他往Jack的蜜罐里伸进一根手指，指尖沾了蜜糖后，Curtis笑着坐在床边，一手握住Jack的下巴，用甜腻的指尖撬开Jack的嘴巴，突破他的牙齿，按压他的舌头。

少爷像受软不受硬的猫一样拉住了Curtis的手，不安分的双足张开，然后缠上床边人壮实的腰。Jack滑溜的舌头卷着Curtis的手指，他吸吮指头的蜜糖，舌尖一遍又一遍地舔弄对方干净的指甲，会说话的眼睛凝视着勾引他的情人。终于，Curtis在Jack无声的诱惑下，忍不住掐住Jack的脖子，把他压在身下。少爷的呼吸变得急促，他双颊潮红，眼睛紧闭，像溺水之人那样委曲求全，Jack没有挣扎，他似乎已经习惯Curtis强制的窒息，反而微笑着握住对方的手腕，用腿夹住Curtis的腰，双足在他的腰后交叠，紧紧地把所爱之人试图归为己有。

这时候，其中一只长大了的猫轻盈地跳到窗台上。猫眼直勾勾地盯紧床上交缠的人，无动于衷。它悠然自在地趴下，舔舔被吹乱的浅色短毛，继续光明正大地偷窥两位主人。

“很湿，Jackie，你湿透了。”Curtis边任由Jack猴急地解开裹住下体的浴巾，边来回抚过对方的大腿根。“还想要吗？”

“一直都很湿……湿透了……”Jack一手撸动Curtis粗长的阴茎，一手轻捻男人下巴的胡子，“Curt，你说我是不是怀孕了。”他趁着Curtis亲吻他项脖时的间隙，伸手拉开床头柜。粉红色的一次性小棒被塞满了抽屉，这些是他使用过的验孕棒。Jack从中翻出一根没拆的小棒，放在枕边。“下次你帮我验好吗？”他的脸上涌现美满的笑，Jack摸了摸略略鼓起的小腹，捧着对方的脸接吻。“求你，Curt……快一点……快点让我怀上你的宝贝吧……”他是那么希冀能得到Curtis给予的爱情结晶，Jack猜想，自己也许不能再承受没有怀疑成功的打击了。曾经当他在蹲在马桶上看着只有一根线的验孕棒时，可怜的少爷快要崩溃了。

“专心点做，亲爱的。”Curtis闭着眼睛，深情地吻他的少爷。他抓住了Jack的手，紧紧地握住，然后亲他冰凉的指关节，“和我在一起的时候，请你不要想别的，Jackie。”他不喜欢做爱的时候说太多话，因为Curtis只想安静地感受私密的二人世界。他的小猫闷吭，乖乖地把自己藏进Curtis的身下。“要射里面哟……”Jack着急地嘱咐，Curtis看着他被情欲侵占的眼睛，点了点头。

作为跟随Jack成长的家庭医生，Curtis当然对他的身体了如指掌。虽然他的少爷和邻居家孩子一样是双重性别，但是Jack唯一的异同，也是爱莫能助的遗憾，就是他并不能怀孕。Curtis擦掉Jack眼角因高潮流下的泪珠，舔舔对方被咸涩泪水感染的脸颊，夸奖Jack一句，很乖。Curtis觉得他可能永远也不会说出Jack的难题，他生怕这个事实会让自己对Jack的万千宠爱在一瞬间烟消云散。更让他担心的事，Curtis害怕Jack这种心理会发展到一种无法收拾的地步，因为现在，Jack已经有轻微的假孕现象了。

Jack捏住他的手腕，让Curtis的手心握着自己的胸部。“这里……Curt，你看看，是不是涨乳了……酸酸的。”少爷被侵犯着，迷离的眼神惹得Curtis欲火焚身——Jack知道自己很性感，好比一瓶打翻的浓郁麝香，危险诱人。他故意飞快地用甜腻的舌头舔过一遍双唇的内侧——Jack知道这是Curtis最喜欢的小动作——这个举动让Curtis不得不吻住了他，夺去了他的呼吸，和他一起分享Jack口腔中残余的蜂蜜。

在高潮的时候，Jack又哭了。他像掉进水里的猫儿抓住唯一的救命稻草一样，搂紧了Curtis的肩膀。“Curt……Curt……Curtis！”他语无伦次地喊道对方的名字，请求对方再抱紧一点，一点就好。Curtis拥吻他，在他的耳边安慰他不要害怕。尽管Curtis一次又一次地安抚他受惊的Jack，填补他空缺的安全感，Jack还是嫌不够。“我在这里哦……”Curtis扣着他的后脑勺安抚他，同时亲吻他精致的五官，润湿的碎刘海和起伏的喉咙。他把硬物插到最深处，棱角分明的龟头稳妥地卡在对方的宫口，在Jack翻着白眼双唇微启失去意识之前，Curtis呼唤他的乳名Jackie，然后在痉挛的体内射出一股浓精。

“我有个东西要给你。”Curtis从Jack的体内退出一点，怀抱着对方，来回轻揉Jack被自己捏红的腰肢。他的手拉过躺在地上的大衣，从口袋里取出一个红丝绒方盒，“看。”他语气平缓，如同拿出一个小玩具哄哭泣的孩子那样。

Jack勉强地睁开眼睛，连续的激烈的性爱后，体力透支的少爷快昏睡过去。“怎么了……？”

“Jackie，我觉得宝石很适合你。”Curtis亲吻Jack的眼睑，提醒他的宝贝，“尤其是你的无名指，它需要一颗钻石装饰物。”于是，他打开盒子，从里面拿出一枚精致的戒指。

“Curt……这是？”还没反应过来，尺寸刚好的戒指已经牢牢地套在Jack的左手无名指上了。Jack先是有点懵，但是被Curtis延绵不断的热吻弄醒后，他楞了一下，接着，Jack激动地捂着了嘴。

“我们结婚。”Curtis央求他，垂下的眉眼尽是温柔，他只对Jack一个人的温柔。Jack没说话拼命点头，Curtis覆盖他捂着小腹的另一只手，一起捏了捏小腹凸起的硬物，相视一笑，“还在里面……舒服吗？”在挑逗的言语和Curtis仍旧轻轻抽插下，Jack口齿不清地说着很舒服，雌穴诚实地拼命喷水，床单干了又湿，像孩子在上面尿了床一样。

在做了一会后，少爷的力气又耗尽了。Jack实在了太累，支撑不住倒下睡着。Curtis替他盖了被子，用身体温暖这个怕冷的爱人。Curtis内心明白，为了他们俩的将来，他必须下一个危险的赌注，但他没有告诉Jack，这个行为极其危险。

因为赌注的另一方，正是Silas Benjamin。Jack的生父。

窗台上的猫见没趣，便打了个哈欠，摆摆尾巴跳了下来。成年的大猫高傲地踩踏地毯，绕过陶罐碎片，不发出一点声响。Curt猫瞥了一眼床上心事重重的男人，低缓地喵叫一声，像警告他似的。

 

 

要入冬了。

Steve已经把工作全部放下，只留在家里照顾怀孕的小鹿。

Bucky穿着长袖的套头毛衣，握着手袖保暖手指。盖着毛毯的他在安静的客厅睡着了，侧头靠在藤椅的背上，发出心满意足的呼噜声。Steve把院子里晒得暖洋洋的被子收回屋内，他看到熟睡的爱人，连忙把被子随手一放，走到Bucky的身边连毯子把他抱起来。

“回房间睡吧。”Steve自言自语。Bucky虽然有了小宝宝，但是体重依然很轻，Steve毫不费劲地把他横抱起来，走向卧室。在看到爱人温恬的睡脸后，笑容也不知不觉地呈现在白发人脸上了。

Steve先钻进被窝暖了床，再把Bucky慢慢地移到自己睡过的位置。白发人摸摸沉睡的小宝贝，情不自禁地亲吻他鼓鼓的脸颊。他拿掉充满Bucky奶香的毯子，把爱人窝在胸前，Steve想替他更换睡衣，当他准备脱下Bucky的毛衣时，才发现对方的胸前湿了一片。他把毛衣掀起来，丰满的胸前果然被乳白色的奶水弄湿了，Steve把毛衣卷起，搭在Bucky丰满的胸上，再用手握住对方的双乳，捻起充血的乳头。

“嗯……？”被惊动的小鹿不满地哼哼，Bucky的鼻尖蹭蹭Steve干净的刘海，充满安全感的男性荷尔蒙令他安心少许，潜意识中，他没有反抗，反而任由Steve抚摸自己。有Steve在身边，小鹿就什么都不害怕了。

Steve的舌头卷起小鹿的乳尖，双唇吸吮对方赤色的乳晕，熟练地把浅色的双乳吸得殷红为止。Bucky奶白的乳汁挂在胸前，和乳晕相称，情色无比。涨乳的胸部让Bucky不适，睡着了的小鹿悄然无声地皱起了眉头，Steve见状，便摸摸他肉乎乎的屁股，安慰他不要害怕。

白发人用力把多余的乳汁吸出来，他一边揉着双乳，一边把手伸入Bucky的双腿间。不出所料，怀孕中的Bucky情欲旺盛，只穿了一件内裤的下体已经湿成一片。

“嗯……啊……Stevie？”小鹿还是被惊醒了。Bucky揉揉眼睛，有点不解地看着趴在胸前的Steve。“胸部很涨，帮帮我，Stevie……”他还记得闷闷的胸部让他睡得不安心的事，Bucky主动把胸前卷起的毛衣拉得更高，全神贯注Steve的动作。

“嗯嗯……”这样一来Steve更加放心地用力吸Bucky的双乳了。他吸着一边的胸部，断断续续的奶水流进口腔，甘甜的乳汁充满着小鹿独特的气味，Steve通通咽下，然后玩弄被冷略的、已经硬得翘起的另一边乳头。

Bucky眯着眼睛昂头呻吟，他不得不用双手抱着Steve的后脑勺。生理条件让他性欲大增，在Steve暧昧的爱抚下，肾上腺素一股劲地冲上脑，宛如被静电刺激了一样。“我想要……”Bucky只能主动求欢，仿佛是个手足无措的孩子一样。

“我想要你插进来……Daddy。”

 


End file.
